Are You Satisfied?
by Kalexico
Summary: GKM Prompt Fill: Quinn is of a very well off class in Roman society along with her best friend Brittany. They go to the local bathhouse to bathe. Santana and Rachel are slaves. Rated M for smut, obviously.


**A/N: This is a fill for the following prompt at the GKM:**

**"Quinn is of a very well off class in Roman society along with her best friend Brittany. They go to the local bathhouse to bathe.  
>Either Santana or Rachel are their personal "slaves" or they too are at the bathhouse but are of a lower class and have to serve the two girls.<strong>

Any varieties are to the writer, the more historically accurate the better in my opinion."

* * *

><p>Quinn tugs at her new stola, muttering under her breath. Something about it is not quite right, but she can't pinpoint what exactly is off.<p>

"Get Kurt for me," she orders. Jesse, the slave who is standing in the corner, hurries out of the room.

Quinn smiles to herself. She loves giving her slaves unconventional names. It gives people something to talk about and if there is one thing that Quinn loves, it's being talked about. She has to make sure no negative rumours about her are spread - she is, after all, Lucia Quinctius Cincinnatus. She goes by Quinn so that she can be distinguished from her sisters.

Kurt arrives and she orders him to fix the stola. She is meeting her friend Brittany today and she wants to make sure that her clothing is absolutely flawless. The mere _idea_ of Brittany being superior to her in that department - or any other, for that matter - is simply nauseating. She cares for her friend, but she can't allow herself to forget that she is of the Quinctii, a gens known for its production of men of importance in the highest offices. For centuries now, the name has constantly appeared in the Fasti. Her own father was named Lucius, in reference to their ancestor, Lucius Quinctius Cincinnatus. Brittany's gens is respectable in its own right, but it simply comes nowhere near Quinn's.

"How is my hair?" she asks Kurt.

"Perfect, domina," he answers. "We are running out of saffron, though. Shall I have it sent for?"

Quinn nods to indicate her approval. Kurt sets back to work.

He fixes the stola fast and good. Half an hour later, Brittany's arrival at their domus on the Esquiline Hill is announced. Quinn purposefully waits a few minutes while Brittany is led from the vestibulum to the atrium. She knows that her friend is always in awe of their implivium - the fountain _is_ pretty impressive.

Quinn's family is rich enough to have their private balneum, but sometimes Quinn likes to visit the public thermae to see what new slaves there are. Her father has set her up with male slaves, knowing full well his daughter could not keep her hands off the female ones. He has promised her her own female slave for her next birthday and she cannot wait. She's growing tired of having to lower herself and attend public thermae, but she truly does appreciate the female body and she's entirely too impatient to woo a woman of her own class. She likes to get what she wants and to get it fast. She also likes to be dominant. She does things on her own terms, which is guaranteed with a slave.

"You know that if there's a Jewish one, she's mine, right?" Brittany asks as they make their way to their favorite bathhouse.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Sure. You know I'm not into that anyway. I wouldn't touch a Jew with a stick." She doesn't care that Noah, Brittany's slave who follows her everywhere, can hear her. Why should she care about a slave's petty feelings? She's not even sure if they _have_ feelings. Noah should be grateful to be allowed the chance to spend some free time while she and Brittany are at the baths. Quinn's lips curl in dismay - she doesn't even want to _think_ about what he and Jesse are planning to do with this free time. She's sure it's something so filthy and low that her ears would not be able to stand it.

When they arrive, they immediately go through the vestibule and into the apodyterium. Quinn eyes the capsarii who take charge of their clothing wearily - everyone knows they are not to be trusted. They leave their clothing there and make their way to the frigidarium, the cold bath. They descend the four steps and Quinn closes her eyes as she feels the cold water enveloping her naked body. She can feel the goosebumps spread over her skin, her nipples hardening considerably. Brittany is blabbering on about how it has been too long since she has encountered a capable Jewish slave and that she really hopes that the rumors of the new batch being high quality are true. In the meanwhile, Quinn has decided for herself that she's in the mood for a slave from Hispania. She simply loves their initial temperament and snark. They are just _explosive_ in bed.

The tepidarium is the next stop, so that they can prepare their bodies for the warm baths. Two aliptae appear to anoint their bodies.

"I bet the one with the big nose is a Jew," Quinn says, not caring that the girl can obviously hear her as she is standing in front of her. She turns to the girl. "Are you?"

She nods meekly.

"Her name is Rachel," the other slave says sharply. Quinn looks at her, her trademark smirk and quirked eyebrow in place.

"What about you?" Quinn asks, walking towards her. She lets her eyes freely roam the girl's body. _Not bad,_ she thinks to herself. _Not bad at all._ "Where are you from?" she asks, already guessing by the attitude and her looks.

"My name is Santana. I come from Hispania Citerior," she says with a tad bit too much pride for someone who is a slave in a foreign city.

"Excellent," Quinn smacks her lips. "You're coming with me. Walk in front of me."

Quinn blatantly checks out Santana's behind as they walk to the unctorium for the massage. She subconsciously licks her lips at the thought of what is to come. She has a silent agreement with the slaves working here that whenever she enters the unctorium, it is to be cleared and she is to be left alone until she comes out. Brittany and her slave of the day are the only other ones allowed in. They also make sure to visit the baths at times when they are nearly always alone.

"Take your clothes off," Quinn says nonchalantly as she settles down.

"Excuse me?" Santana asks, a mix of confusion and irritation in her voice. "That's not part of my job."

"It is part of your job to service your clients. I am a client. I am of the Quinctii -"

Within a mere second, Santana is naked. Quinn smirks. Her name tends to have that effect - immediate obedience. Even the fiercest of slaves are intimated by it. Just as she likes it. Quinn takes a moment to enjoy the view. This girl is simply stunning. Her skin is tan and glistening. Her dark hair flows over her shoulders and she cannot wait to run her hands through it when the girl's mouth is at work between her legs. That mouth - those full lips - they make Quinn instantly wet. Her teeth are surprisingly nice for a slave. Then those dark, defiant eyes. She can just imagine them blazed with lust. The girl has incredible abs, too. She has probably done other jobs before this one. Her muscles are so defined, and then those long legs... Santana turns around to gather her materials and Quinn nearly groans out loud at the sight of that ass.

Santana jumps up when Brittany and Rachel enter the room. She makes a move to grab het clothing, but Quinn gives her a warning glance. "Brittany has seen girls naked before. She also knows to keep her paws off you," Quinn adds. Santana nods dejectedly.

A few minutes later, Brittany and Quinn are lying down on their stomachs while Rachel and Santana massage their backs. Quinn can feel her nipples harden at Santana's soft yet firm touch. She works her hands over Quinn's shoulders and neck, upper back, lower back. Santana seems to hesitate once she reaches Quinn's ass.

"Touch it," Quinn hisses. Santana immediately obeys - apparently it's just too hard denying that sexy ass. She still remembers Quinn's name, though. She doesn't want to go too far and be fired, only to be sold to some horrible other place or family.

"Hey, Brittany," Quinn sighs. "Do you remember that last slave? She was so fucking good. Nobody can top that one. I think I'm going to ask later if she's still around here, or where she's off to. At least she was up to the task, unlike this one here. She's hardly worth having this job. She's not good enough for it."

Santana takes a sharp breath. She has a hard time dealing with criticism. She tries to keep her hands under control, but they're shaking either way. She feels her blood boil. She'll show this arrogant bitch who's the best.

Santana clears her throat. "If you would turn around?"

Quinn smirks as she turns her body, now resting on her back. Rachel requests the same of Brittany. Santana starts working her hands around Quinn's neck and over her shoulders again. Quinn's eyes are closed, so she doesn't notice Santana's smirk.

Her eyes shoot open when Santana slowly drags her hands along Quinn's sides, her thumbs nearly gracing Quinn's breasts while passing them. She repeats this motion, inching her thumbs closer and closer each time. Quinn's body visibly reacts when Santana drags her short nails into Quinn's skin.

Santana then places her hands on Quinn's stomach, pressing the palms of her hands into her navel and slowly working upwards. When the tips of her fingers graze the underside of her breasts, Santana bites her lower lip at the sudder going through Quinn's body. She slides them upwards, until her hands cup Quinn's breasts. She kneads them, softly, then traces her areola with her nails. Quinn's nipples immediately react to the touch and Santana can't help but touch them next. Slowly, but with firm pressure, she moves her hands down again, over to Quinn's hips.

With a fast and unexpected movement, Santana leaps up and straddles Quinn's hips. Impressed, Quinn quirks an eyebrow. Santana leans down and whispers in Quinn's ear, her voice low and raspy. "I hope I'm not being to forward?"

Quinn shivers at the hot breath tickling her damp skin. "Not at all," she answers, only succeeding so much in keeping her voice steady. She nods her head to the left and when Santana turns hers, she thinks to herself that she can't be too surprised to see Rachel lying on top of Brittany, a hand between the other girl's legs, working up and down.

Santana leans shifts her head slightly, her lips meeting the soft skin in the nape of Quinn's neck. She faintly traces her lips over her neck, waiting until Quinn is close to getting used to the sensation before adding her tongue to the mix. Her hands deftly make their way to Quinn's inner thighs, inching them apart. Quinn lets out a high-pitched moan when Santana lets her fingers brush over her sex. The moment she lowers her lips on Quinn's for an enticing kiss, she spreads both sets of lips. Nibbling on Quinn's lower lip, she uses her free hand to reach for Quinn's wrist and bring her hand to her sex. "Keep them spread," she whispers in her ear.

Quinn does as asked, her hand shaking with anticipation. Santana gives Quinn another deep kiss, her tongue raking behind her teeth and seeking out its counterpart for a soft caress that quickly turns into a heated battle. Santana's full lips prove to be just as soft and kissable as they look.

Santana reaches down between her own legs and isn't surprised to find herself so wet - the sight of her naked client has done things to her. Slowly, she lowers herself onto Quinn, now kissing her neck again. Quinn's head is lifted and turned to give Santana more access. She moans when their clits finally touch, the delicious friction promising a mind-blowing experience. Santana places her hands next to Quinn's head and presses her lower body even closer into Quinn's. She bucks her hips sharply.

With long, hard and deliberate strokes she sets a pace that has Quinn's body buzzing. They both feel the tension building in their bodies, the moans and whimpers from both women not exactly lessening their aroused state.

"Santana," Quinn moans. "Harder!"

Quinn prefers being on top and in complete charge, but for now ordering Santana around is enough. She simply can't fight this whole new feeling. She's never done it like this before.

Santana immediately follows Quinn's orders and increases the pace. Her blood is pumping in her ears, her breathing ragged. She can feel Quinn's slick body moving under hers and it drives her insane. Her abs are flexing, sweat trickling down between her breasts. Their clits rub against each other, massaging the other. Santana licks and delicately bites her way back down to Quinn's breasts as Quinn wraps her legs around her to press her closer.

Quinn begins to murmur incoherently as she feels her orgasm come closer. She lets out a high cry when Santana grazes her nipple with her teeth. Burying her hands in Santana's long, dark hair, their hips grind into each other franctically until they both find themselves unable to hold it any longer.

Quinn comes first, fingers pulling on thick hair, but Santana follows closely behind.

Santana slumps down on top of her, barely noticing Quinn's fingers drawing a pattern on her lower back.

"Do you think I'm qualified for my job now?" Santana whispers after a few minutes that were only filled by the sound of their shallow breathing.

Quinn can only nod.

After a while, Quinn notices Brittany getting up out of the corner of her eye. She follows suit and before leaving her, she lets Santana know that they'll see each other soon. Santana doesn't know about the decision Quinn has just taken. Quinn can barely concentrate on Brittany's excited babbling in the caldarium, a warm bath to the side of the same area in which the tepidarium is situated.

When Quinn sees her father later that day, she begs him to get her Santana for her birthday. She uses all the tricks in the book and then some, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

That's how she finds herself a week later, standing in the atrium of their domus, beaming with pride. All the servants and slaves are gathered there, on Quinn's request. Santana, having only just arrived, looks a bit scared but very determined not to let it show.

"This is Santana," Quinn begins. "And she's mine. I called you together to make it clear that Santana is my property and therefore I have the right to punish you as I wish if any of you think it wise to harm her. If you make Santana feel uncomfortable or unwanted, she will tell me, and I will have you killed. If you talk to her inappropriately, I will have you killed. If you touch her in a way that does not please me, I will have you killed. If you ogle her, I will have you killed. I do not care about your loyalty to this family, I do not care about how long you've been here. Santana is mine. Any wish she expresses is to be regarded a direct command from me. Is that understood?"

They all nod, although some can't hide their scepticism or their contempt.

"Domina," Kurt hesitantly begins.

Quinn sharply turns her head towards him. "What?"

"What shall we call her?"

"Santana."

"But that's her real name -"

"Exactly. Her real name is Santana and she shall be called as such. Now I will show Santana my bedroom. I do not wish to be disturbed."

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think :) I will try to update "MDLS" soon!**


End file.
